A Certain Miss Weasley
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: Lucy Weasley has had zero experience with guys, but suddenly, she finds that she had a secret admirer and starts receiving love notes. Who is he? Will he reveal his identity? In the process, Lucy starts feeling things she had never felt before. Written for The Pairing One Hour/The Hardest Challenge and Song-fic Boot Camp Challenge.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it ALL!**

**Written for The Pairing One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge on HPFC**

**Prompt: Elevated**

**Pairing: Scorpius/Lucy**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp Challenge on HPFC**

**Prompt: Riddle**

**Song prompt: Falling For You by Colbie Caillat**

**PS: Forgive my writing/grammar errors, I had to get it done in a hour**

* * *

**A Certain Miss Weasley**

Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed a small parchment of paper with a handwriting that had become familiar to her since three weeks. With a trembling hand she picked it up, an immediate blush crept up her pale cheeks.

_Your pale blue eyes are warm and friendly as ever_

_The smile on your lips...lights up my face_

_I feel like I could go on staring at you_

_And never feel time pass_

_Oh yes…_

_Forever yours_

Blushing furiously, and pursing her lips hard to stop smiling like an idiot, Lucy Weasley looked around the library trying to look for anyone…_different_. But it was of no use, these notes or sometimes letters had been arriving since past three weeks, and every time she tried to find out…she failed.

When his first note had arrived, she had thought it was some lame joke being played on her. Ever since her fourth year, she had never been the centre of attention among the boys. In the starting, she did feel left out when her friends went on dates, but after two years of continuous ignorance by the male crowd, she was used to it.

It was alright anyway, it wasn't like she was beautiful like her Victoire or confident like Molly or even feisty like Rose. She was just plain, old Lucy; she wore glasses, was short and thin, her red hair always pulled in a pony tail, and she was considered studious by her friends. Or rather, a nerd. Her biggest flaw was that she was shy…extremely shy. She didn't even speak with her cousins freely! With this personality how would _she_ mingle with boys?

And then, his notes started arriving quite frequently, infact every single day! Sometimes she received it twice a day, but they did arrive. So far, he hadn't disappointed her. It didn't feel like a joke anymore, though his notes were short, they had some much depth and love in them that she was amazed. He really saw _her_.

She really hoped he wasn't some creep, because she was falling for him…for real.

After three weeks of excitement and knowing that she was loved by a guy, she really wanted to know his identity. She wanted to ask him if they could meet, but seeing as his notes were one sided, she really hoped that he would suggest meeting her. She just crossed her fingers and hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed.

When the library lights began to dim and she heard Madam Pince shooing the students out, Lucy realized that she had been sitting here for almost an hour, without doing any of her homework and just staring at her latest note. Sighing at the amount of work that had piled due to her being love-sick, she gathered her books in her back, placed the note safely in between her diary, and walked out.

Lucy walked back to her common room, not feeling like she could do any work, she headed up to her dorm. None of her dorm mates were here; she was the first one in. Changing into her pajamas, she pulled out a small wooden box from the drawer of her desk and sat on the bed, with it in her lap.

She opened the lid and pulled out the neatly piled set of parchments, and started going through them. Those were his letters…she had saved all of them. Sighing, she closed her eyes, her fingers stroking the top parchment. She couldn't believe it…but she was completely taken over by him, and it was the craziest thing that had happened to her!

Just then, there was a sharp knocking on the window; surprised, Lucy walked up and opened it. A handsome tawny owl entered, holding a letter in its beak. She took the letter and looked at it, there was no hint of the sender, but it certainly had her name. And the handwriting on it was enough to tell her who it was.

It was _him_.

Feeling extremely nervous, but excited, her hands trembled as she opened the letter. This was the first time she had received something other than a note. Without wasting time, she started reading it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know I have strayed from the common path to express what I feel for you. But this just seemed perfect to let you know how truly special you are. So far, none of my notes to you have held any information about me, and I'm pretty sure that you want to know who I really m. I'm not going to disappoint you by making you wait longer._

_Would you like to go out on a date with me? (As we know, a Hogsmeade visit has been arranged two days from now, I'm asking you to meet me two stores away from Shrieking Shack, please let me know your reply by the very same owl. I'm hoping it's a yes.)_

_When we meet, if you're disappointed by my identity, I will understand…I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to get into. So don't feel pressurized._

_By the way, for you to recognize me, I'll be holding a red rose._

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Just yours_

_PS: I loved your blush tonight._

Lucy reread the letter thrice, just making sure whether what she had read and assumed was indeed true. Did he really want to meet her? it was like he had read her mind! What should she say? Should she ask more about him? But they were meeting anyway right, so that wouldn't be needed. She would wait for two more days. Maybe she should tell him that she liked his letters? No…maybe-

The owl which had patiently sat by her side, as she read the letter pecked her, making its presence known.

"Oh! Right," she mumbled and grabbed a spare piece of parchment and her quill.

Biting her lip heard, racking her brain for a decent reply, she started writing.

_Dear whoever-you-are_

_I'm flattered by all those notes that you have been sending me regularly. It would be a lie if I say that I'm not intrigued to know who you are. I'm very much interested and want to know you…so, in answer to your question. Yes, I will go out on a date with you._

_Lucy_

Folding the letter into an envelope, she handed it to the owl. It left immediately.

Heart beating faster than ever, feeling hollow from within, she fell onto her bed with a long sigh.

* * *

Swallowing nervously, Lucy walked toward Shrieking Shack, the whole day she had been a nervous wreck, and as if to mock her, time passed _slowly._ But now, she was finally here. She was finally going to meet her mystery guy…her secret admirer.

Due to the cold, not many seemed to linger on the streets. Hugging herself, she continued to walk. Two stores after Shrieking Shack, he had told her. Taking deep breaths, ignoring the empty feeling in her stomach, she walked with short strides.

Finally, she reached their rendezvous point. Her heart literally stopped, and immediate tears welled in her eyes.

There was nobody here! Of course this was a prank! Why did she believe him? She should have known, nobody was as perfect and romantic as him!

She turned to leave when she felt someone pat her shoulder, slowly, she turned again.

Her eyes widened as she realize who stood before her. He looked handsome as always, the dark black coat and cap contrasted his pale skin very well. His grey eyes were expectant, and his lips held a nervous but friendly smile.

"Scorpius!" Lucy managed to gasp.

_He _was her secret admirer?! Swiftly, her eyes slipped down to his hands, in his right hand, he held a bright red rose.

"I got this for you," he said, handing it to her.

With slightly shaking hands, and blushing deeply, she took it.

He indeed was.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes! I did it! *grins madly* having a clear idea about what you want to write really helps!**

**Anyway, back to the story, I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is my first Scorpius/Lucy pairing fiction, and I simply enjoyed writing it!**

**I hope you enjoyed it too.**

**Please review. **


End file.
